looked at you
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Ini tentang Darui yang selalu menatapnya./gak pintar bikin summary/Typo eyd dll bertebaran.


**Naruto milik masashi kishiomoto**

 **Darui x Sakura H**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ini tentang Darui yang selalu menatap gadis itu dari jendela kantor Raikage.

Namanya Haruno Sakura Kunoichi yang berasal dari konoha itu datang ke kumo untuk membantu tenaga medis disini.

Sudah seminggu Sakura disini dan sudah seminggu juga Darui terus memandang gadis itu dari jauh.

Maunya pendekatan langsung biar kenal tapi boro boro kalau gadis itu datang memberi laporan bukannya ramah dia malah menatap gadis itu seakan gadis itu adalah musuh.

Darui tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik sehingga susah untuknya agar dekat dengan Sakura, gadis itu juga pasti merasa bahwa Darui membencinya karna tatapannya itu.

"Darui-san kalau kau menyukainya katakan padanya. Jangan hanya diam seperti itu." Ucap Karui

Omoi yang berada di samping Karui menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak disangka bahwa Darui bisa jatuh cinta dan pemalu.

"Urusai! Bukan urusan kalian dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Setidaknya kau harus bersikap lembut kepadanya Darui."

"Ra-Raikage-sama?!" Kaget Karui dan Omoi melihat Raikage yang sudah kembali

"Haruno ya?" Ucap Raikage sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan anak anak

"Karui Omoi kalian bisa pergi."

Karui dan Omoi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"Dia cantik murid hokage dan juga ninja medis. Tidak salah kau memilihnya." Ujar Raikage

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Darui mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan oleh sang Raikage.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya Darui, yang mengatakan hal itu Karui dan Omoi." Kata Raikage

Semburat tipis itupun berubah menjadi tebal*paan nih* beruntung kulitnya coklat jadi sedikit menyembunyikan bahwa wajahnya sudah merah seperti warna rambut kazekage Gaara.

"Ajaklah dia bicara sebelum kau menyesal."

Darui hanya diam ditempatnya

"Ini perintah Darui!"

Darui hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Lebih kau lewat jendela saja lebih cepat dan aman." Usul Raikage

"Tidak usah Raikage-sama lewat pintu 1000 kali lebih aman." Tolak Darui malas

* * *

Dan disinilah Darui sekarang di rumah sakit Kumogakure.

"Darui-san? Tidak biasanya anda datang kesini. Apakah anda mau periksa kesehatan?" Tanya seorang ninja medis disana

"Aaa.. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura." Ucap Darui sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Haruno Sakura? Ninja medis dari konoha?"

Darui mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu disini. Saya akan memanggil Haruno-san."

Sambil menunggu Sakura datang Darui membetulkan penampilannya mulai dari wajah ataupun pakaiannya.

"Darui-san?"

Darui merinding mendengar suara sang pujaan hati.

"Kau free? Mau jalan jalan?" Sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Sakura menganguk "Kebetulan aku sedang ingin jalan jalan di pasar."

Dan disinilah mereka di pasar yang tak terlalu ramai.

Hening

Darui dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tahu Darui-san. Kukira kau itu membenciku dan dingin terhadapku." Sakura memecahkan keheningan

"Aku hanya gugup disitu. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membenci kunoichi cantik sepertimu."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Darui sedangkan pria itu merutuki perkataannya. Bukan Sakura yang merona namun dia yang merona.

"Kau mengatakan aku cantik? Wah sungguh pujian yang luar biasa terimah kasih Darui-san."

Jangan ditanya seperti apa wajah Darui sekarang, karna dia juga tak tahu bagaimana sekarang wajahnya di depan Sakura.

"SAKURA-SAN KAMI BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

'tch menggangu.' Batin Darui

"Ya. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa lama lama." Ucap Sakura

Darui masih tetap diam dengan wajah berusaha stay cool.

"Kau tau Darui-san? Kau menarik dan juga sexy." Sakura mengecilkan ucapannya di akhir

Sepertinya Darui harus berterimah kasih kepada sang Raikage. Jika bukan Raikage yang memerintahkannya mungkin Darui akan melewatkan hal yang tak terlupakan. Dan sepertinya besok besok besok dan seterusnya ia akan mengajak Sakura untuk jalan jalan, ini lebih baik bukan bukan bahkan lebih indah dan lebih lebih daripada hanya melihatnya dari jendela kantor Raikage.

 **Owari**

Mengecewakan? Banget pasti :D

Typo banyak pasti *plak*

penulisan yang salah eyd typo dll masih sangat buanyak ;')

Saya lemah di judul dan summary jadi hati hati kalau nggak nyambung hehe..

btw itu judul aslinya sebenarnya "menatapmu" tapi keknya agak gimana gitu v: jadi saya kasih ke bahasa inggris aja :D

Tunggu karyaku selanjutnya ya!

Love u all

Ra


End file.
